Makoto's White Day Marshmallows
by Rikiya Tochigi
Summary: Part 1: Ichigo's Homemade Valentine's Chocolate. Makoto received a gift from Ichigo during Valentine's Day. Now, he wants to answer her during White Day, he decided to make... Marshmallows instead of chocolate for the first time but the problem now is, he is really bad in making Marshmallow.


Makoto's White Day Marshmallow

It was a week before White Day and Makoto was looking through a cooking magazine, wondering what to make for Amano. He already has 5 books stacking beside him during break period. "Ah, none of them are good!" Makoto exclaimed as he landed his head on the table, looking glum.

"What happen to you?" Hanabusa asked as he and Andou went towards Makoto.

"Eh? Isn't this..." Andou took a look at what Makoto was reading.

"Yes, yes, I am looking for a present on White Day for Amano." Makoto admitted.

"Then, have you found anything?" Andou asked.

"Nothing," Makoto answered. "What should I do?"

"Well, she made the cake from her heart; you should make something from the bottom of your heart as well." Hanabusa hinted him.

"Huh?" Makoto was confused. He had not fallen in love before so had no idea what to get for a girl.

"What Hanabusa-kun is saying that Ichigo-chan doesn't really mind anything from you as long as it is done from your heart like she did for your Valentine's Chocolate cake?" Andou answered.

"How do you guys know that Amano gave me a cake for Valentine's?" Makoto asked.

"You-you just said it!" Hanabusa answered. They knew that if he found out that they knew that he was going to receive a cake, they knew that bad things will happen. Very bad things.

"Oh, I see." Makoto answered. "WHAT AM I DOING?!" Makoto stressed him as he pulled his hair.

"Calm down, Makoto." Andou replied. "Let's think about it what food appears to be white?"

"White chocolate." Makoto answered immediately. Both boys stared at him and then hit his head. "Itai! What was that for?!"

"Can you think of something other than chocolate for once?" Hanabusa asked as he face palmed himself.

"The other thing I can think of his marshmallow!" Makoto exclaimed as he crossed his arms across his chest and pounded. "But I am not good at making them!"

"MAKE THE MARSHMALLOW!" Hanabusa and Andou exclaimed as they slammed their hands on the table in front of Makoto.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Makoto exclaimed back as he slammed his hands on the table again. "Have you been listening? I told you, I don't know how to make marshmallow."

"Then how about this…" Hanabusa and Andou gave Makoto some advice on make the marshmallows.

"That's a great idea!" Makoto exclaimed after hearing and discussing about the making of the White Day Marshmallows.

-In the Kitchen-

Makoto was in the kitchen concentrating on the making of his marshmallows but every time he did a taste test, he wasn't delighted with the taste so he did the marshmallows again. And again. And again.

At the 42th taste test, he had finally accepted this taste and decided to wrap on them.

-The next day-

"Amano!" Makoto called to her. It was lunch period and Makoto caught up to Amano as she headed to the cafeteria.

"Ka-Kashino," Amano answered. "D-Do you need anything from me?" Amano blushed, remembering the Valentine's incident. Makoto blushed at her respond and handed her a small present.

"H-Happy White Day!" The gift wrapped with a white wrapping paper which has prints that says 'Happy White Day' and tied with a white ribbon.

"Kashino…" Amano took it with both her hands and blushed as she looked down at the present. "Arigratou!" Amano went towards him and gave him a hug.

Makoto was shocked but hugged back in responded. "Let's go and eat!" Makoto suggested. Amano nodded in respond as they made their way to the cafeteria. They were sitting at an empty and quiet empty table. Amano opened the gift and smiled as she saw the sight of marshmallow. They were white and pink in colour and were big enough to fit her small petite hands.

"Try them," Makoto suggested. Amano popped a pink one into her mouth and chew on it. Then, her eyes widened.

"The marshmallow tastes like strawberry and inside the marshmallow is the taste of melted white chocolate." Amano identified.

"Your taste is really good!" Makoto complimented. "Do you like it?" Amano nodded her head and smiled.

"This is something amazing!" She answered as she continues to chew on the marshmallow. She popped one white one into her mouth. Makoto bent down and went closer to her. Amano eyes widened as she saw the sudden image of Makoto's face in front of her. She blushed as Makoto went closer to her. She was barely breathing and her heart was pounded hard enough to come out of her chest. Makoto pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her. Amano closed her eyes, feeling the warm hands on her face, taking the lead. She returned the kiss. After a while, Makoto broke the kiss and backed into Amano's chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." He replied. "Be my girlfriend." He ordered. Amano answered with a slight nod as she placed her head on his chest.

-The next day-

Amano and Makoto stood in front of the huge notice board. It was crowded with students, gossiping. They were shocked as they saw they saw the latest update. "The Chocolate Prince Kiss" It was a picture of Makoto kissing Amano in the cafeteria. Makoto looked at Amano's shocked face and laughed, grabbing her hand and smiled, telling her that every time was alright. Amano blushed, after feeling her hands in Makoto's.

Makoto knew that there was going to be paparazzi in the academy and Amano's fan boys are surely going to come after him but it didn't matter to him cause Amano was all he needed. Makoto lend down to Amano's cheek and gave it a soft peck, resulting to Amano smiling and blushing at the same time as the crowd around was surprised and amazed…

~The End~


End file.
